Warforged
The Warforged were created as soldiers for the war that ended Nerath, warforged are constructs that display a human level of intelligence and awareness. The warforged have no creator god, no ancient legacy and no immediate destiny. They are a new and emergent race still trying to find it's own. The warforged are usually integrated into a society by untrusting peoples that learn to admire them for their hard work in labor as well as in combat. 1 'Description' A warforged is a bulky humanoid with a skin of plates made of metal and stone, supported by a skeleton of similar material and a musculature of leathery, woody fiber bundles. An internal network of tubes filled with bloodlike fluid nourishes and lubricates warforged systems. Powerful warforged arms end in two-fingered, thumbed hands, and warforged feet each have two broad toes. Simple humanlike features—heavy brows, hinged jaws with no teeth, no nose—make up a warforged’s face. Its eyes sometimes glow when it experiences intense emotions, and its forehead and pate bears runic whorls. Each warforged has a unique rune on its forehead, much like humans have distinctive fingerprints. This rune is known as a “ghulra,” a word that means “truth” in Primordial. Warforged have an obviously artificial and sexless shape. They can’t reproduce themselves like other humanoids. However, their sense of pain seems limited to actual injury, allowing them to modify their own bodies more easily. Such physical modifications allow warforged to be as varied in appearance as other races. 1 'Common Culture or Traits' Often limited in experience, used to being occupied with various duties, and built for killing, a warforged has a straightforward emotional range. It likes working, takes pride in doing its assigned tasks well, and dislikes idleness and falling short of a goal. Pain and the threat of death, which a warforged often sees as the equivalent of oblivion, can motivate it to fear. Attachment to comrades and acquaintances can emerge as a gamut of emotions, not the least of which are joy and loyalty. Like any other being, a warforged can be driven to anger when that which it loves or desires is threatened, and it can come to hate those who are the sources of pain, fear, or other negative experiences. A warforged is often, however, a literal-minded being with simple and reserved feelings, along with reactionary passions. None of this is meant to suggest that all warforged are naïve, emotionally crippled, or lacking in introspection, although all these can be true. If anything, a warforged can be more curious about the whys and wherefores of life and existence than those born in more “natural” ways. A few warforged develop deeply sophisticated observations and philosophies about what they perceive and learn. Others create an endless list of goals and chores to occupy themselves. Still others fall in with beings of a similar mindset, or become enamored of established creeds or religions. Some warforged have even lived long enough to develop a deep personality.War and military conditioning color warforged behavior. Many warforged have keen insight when it comes to conflict, chain of command, and other elements of war and soldierly life. Further, most warforged are single-minded and efficient with their undertakings, especially in combat.Issues of gender are unique among warforged. As sexless beings, many warforged never consider issues of gender, and they find such issues among other races curious or even worrisome. Other warforged adopt habits they find admirable or amusing, without considering gender or disregarding anypossible incongruity. A few warforged develop a personality that is decidedly female or male. Warforged often lack a clear place in the world. With no connections other than friendship, and with talents running toward combat, warforged readily form bonds with daring and driven people. A large portion of the warforged population serves in venturesome occupations, especially when compared to the number of adventurers that come from among other races. Many warforged mull over the subject of the afterlife. Whether warforged have a soul that endures after death is a mystery. Religious leaders have differing opinions on the topic. Can a being created by humans have a soul? 1 Warforged Characteristics: Aggressive, alert, brave, curious, forthright, industrious, loyal, methodical, naïve, practical, reserved, simple. In the past, warforged had names imposed upon them—usually having to do with military rank and position. Most warforged end up with simple names related to their job or abilities. Some warforged accept names or nicknames that their comrades give them, while others search for an ideal name that defines them. Many just take a name common to members of another race, especially those of humans Common Warforged Names: Azm, Book, Bulwark, Cutter, Falchion, Graven, Hammer, Mark, Morg, Nameless, Pierce, Pious, Relic, Rune, Steeple, Three, Titan, Unsung, Victor, Watcher, Zealot. 1 'Origin and History' During the Last War The great human empire of Nerath sought to create the perfect construct; one that was neither a bound spirit nor elemental; and one that would be capable of learning, taking orders, and even giving orders (if need be). Though Nerath was the victor of the Last War much in due part to the success with the creation of the warforged; the destruction caused by the enemies of man was to much. Nerath ultimately disintegrated into independent states separated by vast swaths of wilderness. Even so, the warforged endured, though most of their older generations died in battle. Even though Nerath is no more, several creation forges still exist and continue to produce new warforged. Those run by the Society of Imperial Artificers, which thrives still under its old moniker, produce warforged for sale to military forces, as well as for the society’s own employment. Such warforged are the most common, and the society enforces a tour period, after which these warforged are supposed to earn their freedom. Renegade artificers run a number of independent forges, building and releasing warforged as free creatures, or enslaving them to nefarious ends. Veteran warforged run at least one other forge in a remote location, propagating their species and teaching new warforged the ways of battle. Fearful commoners whisper that, one day, these warforged—or others like them—will come to conquer. Similar rumors of other extant creation forges, being run for good or ill, surface regularly, even outside the boundaries of fallen Nerath. 1 'Notable Warforged' 'Warforged Items' Warforged use equipment much as other races do, but every warforged gains some special advantages when using items specifically designed as warforged components. Components can be attached or embedded. A warforged can have only one component, attached or embedded, in each of its arms, back, chest, feet, hands, head, hips, legs, and neck. It can also attach rings. A component doesn’t take up the magic item slot of the same type, unless it is a magic item that goes in that slot. Whether crafted by warforged or simply meant to be used by warforged, the race had an incredible repitoire of items, mundane and deadly. 1 *Warsoul Weapon *Armbow *Delver's Light *Final Messenger *Shoulderbow *Docent References #''Dragon 364 (wizards of the Coast 2008)'' Playing Warforged by: Chris Sims Category:Constructs Category:Medium Creatures Category:Humanoids